The Gabbiano
'Stage Info' Named after the gulls that often cover oceanic skies, the Gabbiano is the Diver's trusty ship. Together with Catherine Sunday, the Diver uses the Gabbiano as the headquarters from which they plan and operate diving missions. Inside of the Gabbiano's cabin is where the Diver stores their Marine Encyclopedia, photo album, and more gear that is pertinent to their travels throughout the world's oceans. Sometimes, land animals such as seals, walruses, and iguanas will arrive aboard the Gabbiano to pay the Diver a visit. Depending on where the Gabbiano is currently stationed, you may even come into contact with a penguin or polar bear! 'Stage Layout' The Gabbiano's layout is directly taken from its side view in Endless Ocean for the Nintendo Wii. While its sails are prominent, they remain the background for players to fight unobscured in front of with the exception of the frontmost, rightmost sail. In its instance, it remains in a foreground layer above fighters so that their silhouettes are sandwiched between it and the back sail. However, this is an aesthetic choice above all else and does not affect gameplay in any particular light whatsoever beyond capturing the silhouettes of characters instead of their full forms. More pertinent to the Gabbiano's layout is the cabin, which remains transfixed a little left of center just like in the initial game. Occasionally, players can encounter Catherine as she exits the cabin, although she remains conducting research and taking in the views from the background and cannot be interacted with as. The cabin itself, though, acts as an additional platform about the height of the room from which Pokemon emerge in the original Super Smash Bros.' Saffron City and is a little bit longer to boot. Other than that, the stage is basically flat, with the Gabbiano's deck acting as a fairly broad platform around the size of 175% of Pirate Ship. The main attraction of the Gabbiano as a stage must be the backdrop, featuring a bevy of gorgeous, sun-washed atolls. Occasionally, the Gabbiano will pass a snow-capped island setting as well. Although, much like in the actual Endless Ocean games, it is more or less an island paradise replete with swaying palms, grassy knolls, and all manner of sea life to take in. Throughout the Gabbiano's trek, players will get the treat of watching all manner of dolphins, whales, rays, birds, and more as they interact with sea and sky alike. Depending on what region they are exploring at the time, seagulls, penguins, walruses, seals, iguanas, or even polar bears may board the Gabbiano. They can climb aboard at any time, or may even appear from the start of the match. They each interact differently in the background, although they are all peaceful. Occasionally, they may even happily greet Catherine so that she might examine them! The Gabbiano's travels naturally follow a day-night cycle, too, just like in the game it is derived from. Additionally, eagle-eyed players might just be able to spot Nineball Island from Endless Ocean: Blue World in the distance! Soundtrack * The Aquarium - Endless Ocean: Blue World * The Sea Calls - Endless Ocean: Blue World * Nineball Island (Day) - Endless Ocean: Blue World * Nineball Island (Night) - Endless Ocean: Blue World * Title Theme - Endless Ocean: Blue World * Cavern of the Gods - Endless Ocean: Blue World * Prayer - Endless Ocean * The Water is Wide - Endless Ocean * Inisfree - Endless Ocean: Blue World * Dúlaman - Endless Ocean: Blue World * Home - Pokemon Channel * Froggy Stage - Tetris Attack/Panel de Pon * Let's Go! - The Legendary Starfy